Possibly Super
by Spike Trap
Summary: Sent to Earth before Krypton's destruction, Kara Jor-El is found by Doctors James and Anne Possible who name her Kim Possible. Pairings: KP! SuperFlash.


**Possibly Super.**

 **Arrowverse / Kim Possible.**

 **Summary:**

Sent to Earth to save her, Kara Jor-El is found and adopted by Doctors James and Anne Possible who name her Kimberly Anne Possible. When she is 4 she starts at the local preschool where she meets and befriends two boys, Ron Stoppable and Barry Allen.

But when he is 11, Barry's father, Henry Allen - who is also known as Jay 'The Flash' Garrick - is killed, while his mother Shelia Nora Allen nee Goshen survives and raises him alone.

A few years later, Kim, Barry and Ron are asked for help when a Top Secret robotic tick is stolen by a woman in green and black and a speedster with green lightning.

 **Main pairings:**

 *** Super! Kim / Barry**

 *** Ron / Sara**

* * *

 **Prologue: Ends and Beginnings.**

 **Launch Bay, House of El Estate, Kandor.**

 **Planet Krypton, Rao System.**

It was the end.

Jor, Head of the House of El, knew it was coming, he had for years and had warned the Ruling Council of Krypton about it. Warned them about the dangers of mining the planet's core for energy. Warned them about abandoning the outposts and secluding themselves to a single world. The only one who'd believed him had been his old friend, Dru of the House of Zod and General of the Kandorian Military.

However Zod's response had been to stage a coup and murder several members of the Council. Jor-El - a scientist and pacifist at heart - had been horrified at his friend's actions and had been the one to condemn Zod and his followers to a life-time of imprisonment in the Phantom Zone - a region of space where Time doesn't move - to which the General had sworn revenge on Jor and his family.

But then came the final nail in Krypton's coffin. Brainiac, the Collector of Worlds, came to collect theirs, sending his Beta Bots to the planet's surface to absorb the knowledge of various Kryptonians straight from their heads. Once that was completed, he proceeded to _collect_ Kandor City before leaving. However even with his leaving, the damage was done.

The Collectors attack - which had lasted barely a week - had pushed the (already there) damage to the core beyond breaking point and the now unstable core was ready to explode and take all of them with it as the now almost constant tremors told them.

 _'But not all of us.'_ Jor-El thought to himself as he looked up from his work on the modified exploration pod, and over to his beloved wife, Lara. Her beautiful red as Rao hair dangled over the bundle in her arms which her bright blue eyes looked down to with unshed tears.

A powerful tremor pulled him from his thoughts. "Lara." he said softly. She turned to him, sadly knowing what he was about to say. "It's time.

Lara nodded sadly as she walked over to her husband and the pod. "I know, Jor. It's just... I cant believe that it has actually come to this." she says as she reluctantly hands her bundle over to the raven haired man.

Jor-El looks down to the bundle. Wrapped in a bright red baby blanket was a beautiful baby girl with his bright green eyes and a small tuft of brilliant red hair on her head. This was his little angel, Kara Jor-El - born barely a month before Brainiac came and the first natural birth on Krypton in centuries.

He smiled at his daughter. The day Lara told him she was pregnant had been the happiest day of his life, and Jor-El had begun to modify an exploration pod which would take Kara far away from Krypton should the worst ever come to pass. He just wished that it wasn't so soon.

"Nor can I, Lara." he said in response to his wife's statement. "but if we are to preserve any hope for the future then we must send her to Earth." he said. Earth being the planet he intended to send their daughter to. This was because Earth's yellow sun would make her strong and would ensure she was protected in case Brainiac or any other threats came for her.

"She'll be an outcast." Lara said, fearing for her little girl. "Alone."

Jor-El placed his daughter in the pod as another tremor shook. The pod had all Kara would need to ensure that Krypton lived on through her, including an AI of Lara with her memories and personality (it was originally going to be Jor-El's AI but it was too much like the quintessential Kryptonian - emotionless, cold and controlling - and hardly appropriate for a girl who'd more need her mother's advice than anything) and a way to teach her what she'd need to know in the form of a Fortress Crystal.

"She will never be alone." Jor-El responded to his wife. "We will be with her, for all the rest of her days." Lara nodded but with tears rolling down her cheeks.

The two heartbroken parents looked down at their beloved daughter as she looked up at them with big confused green eyes, all the while the planet continued to shake.

Jor-El spoke as he allowed tears to fall from his eyes. "Farewell, my little Kara. Know that we will be in your heart always." he told her sadly.

"We love you, angel." Lara said brokenly as the pod closed and it shot out of the hanger and into the sky.

Jor-El and Lara held each other, watching their daughter's ship disappear into space. They looked to each other and kissed one last time as their world exploded around them.

As her ship left Krypton's atmosphere and flew away into the vastness of space, Kara cried as the explosion frightened the small child. She cried for her mommy and daddy but even at her young age, Kara knew that they would not come.

* * *

 **Earth.**

 **Lazy-C Ranch, Montana**

 **May 1999.**

 _'_ _This trip was definitely a good idea.'_ thought Doctor Anne Possible as she and her husband James stood on the porch of James' brother's, Samuel 'Slim' Possible, home on the man's Ranch, the Lazy-C. The peace and quiet of Montana was just what the Middleton Possibles needed after their recent tragedy.

Up until a month ago, James and Anne had been looking forward to welcoming into the world their first born child but it was not to be as a sudden and unexpected miscarriage had caused Anne to lose the baby. Both Possibles had been heartbroken and so after Anne had recovered and had been released from the hospital, James had brought her to his brother's working ranch, The Lazy-C in the hopes that the country air would be good for her full recovery.

James was upset that he wasn't going to be a father yet but right now Anne was his first priority. Besides they could always try again or even adopt if it came to that. As the family motto said _**'Anything is possible for a Possible.'**_

As they stood on the porch, James and Anne watched as the sun began to set until Slim ran out of his hut (where his state of the art satellite control centre was). His face was a mask of fear.

"James!" Slim called worrying James as he knew his brother only ever called him by his real name in dire situations. _'It must be bad.'_ James thought to himself. "What's wrong, Sam?" he asked, using his brothers real name.

Slim panted as he reached his brother and sister-in-law, as his eyes tried to search the skies for something. He answered his brother's question. "One of the satellites just spotted an Object of Unknown Origin entering Earth's atmosphere." he told them, making them share a worried look.

"A Meteor?" Anne asked worriedly as she unconsciously held a hand to her stomach.

A distant rumbling caught their attention as they all turned to look into the sky behind them. "Meteors don't make course corrections." Slim said.

Sure enough an orange shape was coming towards them, and they could see from the trail it left in the sky that it had originally would have hit in the distance before suddenly taking a sharp left to come in their direction. Then the object - before it could hit in the middle of the ranch - suddenly took a sharp dive and crashed down just outside the boundary line.

The two Possible males looked at each other before beginning to walk over to the crash site, with Slim handing James his spare revolver just in case and Anne following them despite their attempts to get her to stay back.

Slowly they walked up to the crater and were shocked at what they found. It was a ship, silvery-white in colour with an opaque dome over where the cockpit was. It was of no earthly design as far as the three scientists could tell.

As they stepped closer to the ship, the dome opened and the three Possibles tensed, expecting something big, green and scary.

Instead there was nothing like that at all. Instead there was a sound that was very un-monster-like.

"That sounds like... crying?" Anne suggested as she stepped closer to look, ignoring how James tried to hold her back. She walked to the ship with her husband and brother-in-law following closely.

What they saw in the ship made them gasp. It was a little baby wrapped in a bright red baby blanket. On her head was a light dusting of fair hair - either blond or red was unclear - and the little face of the child was twisted up as it cried out in, what was most likely, fear.

Possibly hearing them, the baby stopped and looked at the Possibles with the biggest brightest green eyes any of them had ever seen.

Controlled by some maternal instincts left over from her pregnancy, Anne reached into the ship and lifted the baby up into her arms. Instantly the baby - who Anne noticed was a little girl - quieted, obviously happy to be held in a motherly embrace.

"Anne?" she heard James call her name and Anne looked up from the beautiful infant who was staring at her with fascination.

"Its a baby, James." Anne said unnecessarily. "Just a little girl. Who'd put a little baby in a space ship?" she asked, still looking down at the baby in her arms.

James tried to be the voice of reason. "That's just it, Annie. We have no idea where she comes from. She might or might not be from the stars but we have no idea." he told her calmly while looking at his wife holding the infant and couldn't help but think it was a perfect image.

But Anne had an idea in her head that would not leave no matter what. "But James, just look at her." she said before placing the baby in her husbands arms. Gingerly, James took the child in his arms. He looked at the baby now in his hold and instantly fell in love with her bright green eyes.

Mr Dr Possible smiled at the child. He wanted this. When he learnt about Anne's miscarriage, he'd been devastated but had put his own grief aside in order to focus on his wife. James wanted to be a father and maybe this was his chance.

"We... We could say that she and our baby were twins but that she was hidden until you went into labour while we were here. It's rare but it does happen." James said smiling at the little girl who smiled back.

Slim tried to make sure that his brother and sister-in-law were certain. "Ya sure 'bout this, Sport?" he asked his older twin brother. He wanted his brother to have a family of his own but wanted to be certain that James was sure about what he was doing. But one look at the small family and the happiness on James and Anne's faces told him the choice was made. Samuel 'Slim' Possible smiled and looked at the baby himself.

He smiled at them. No, he wouldn't do anything to ruin this for his brother. He smiled at his new niece and tipped his hat to her. "Well, Little Lady, welcome to the family." Slim tickled the girl under her chin making her giggle. He then asked James and Anne "What are ya gonna call her?"

Anne smiled and then asked her husband "How about we name her after your mother?" James smiled at the suggestion. "Kimberly, huh?" he questioned then looked at his new daughter and tested the name on his tongue "Kimberly Possible. Kimberly Anne Possible."

Anne smiled. Yes that had a nice ring to it. And as the three Possible adults gathered around their newest member, little Kim Possible giggled at her new family, completely unaware of the great destiny ahead of her.


End file.
